TWO PRETTY DOG GIRLS!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Being fed up with being the only female Road Rover Colleen makes her sister into a Road Rover. What will this do to Blitz and Hunter? -complete-
1. Prolouge

When you're Colleen. The only felmale dog in a place filled with only boy dogs, you have a pretty crazy life

One Doberman tries to get his "Miniself," into you

A certain mutt you love can't get the message you want to tie the knot

And who knows what the other three boys (counting Muzzle) are thinking about you

But isn't their a way to fix that?

That's what Colleen wanted to know

This is the story of how our favorite collie got another collie into the Road Rovers.

And it in turn caused some serious madness!

* * *

**More l8ter**

**By the way any suggestions for stuff you want to see in this?**

**Don't say Blitz going crazy cause that will happen 100%**


	2. Family Reunion

Our story begins at an abandon warehouse where General Parvo once again had another crazy idea to take over the world.

And also, once again the Road rovers where their to stop him.

"Get them!" Parvo said as he sent an army of cano-mutaints at the Road Rovers

Which of course proved useless as the Rovers began to kick evily doggy tail

"Yes! I just love bitting all these tousies!" Blitz said as he bit butts to his hearts content

"Don't be a weird boy," Exile said putting some mutaints "on ice"

"Come and get me boys," Hunter said as he let some mutaints chase him (good luck trying to catch him mutaints)

Shag just let Muzzle do his fighting.

And Colleen? She was doing the thing she loved best. Karate chopping and kicking every bad dog in sight. That was until "she" came

As are favoirte collie was fighting away, a female german shepard mutaint jumped out and challenged her

"Ha you wanna fight me eh? You're gonna go down like the rest of your bloomin buds," Colleen said as she tried to deliever a powerful kick to the dog.

Yet oddly the mutaint blocked it

"Huh?" Colleen said suprised "Okay then lets try this," Colleen proceeded to try and give her a chop. Once again a perfect block

This little game of attack and block laster for a few minutes and before long the two female dogs where panting like crazy

"Dang what's going on?" Colleen thought "Nobody blocks my moves. Nobody but..!"

Just then Colleen had stange flashback, a flashback to her puppy days.

Colleen was wrestling with her sibblings and as always she was the winner, or at least part of the winner. One of the other pups, a girl managed to at least come to a draw with her. Then Colleen remebered her parents. Her mother was a collie and her fateher was...a german shepard!

"Sasha?" Colleen said to the mutaint

The mutaint looked at Colleen

"Sasha is that you?"

The mutaint nodded its head slightly, but rather confussed as to how this Rover knew her name

"Sasha it's me, you sister, Colleen," Colleen said

Just then Sasha had the same flash back Colleen did

**"Co-lleen**," the mutaint german shepard managed to say

Sasha!" Colleen said the the two dogs hugged eachother

Pretty soon Parvo retreated with his mutaints leaving the Rovers (and one mutaint) alone

Then Blitz noticed Colleen and the cano-mutaint

"Ah! Colleens getting the life suck out of her! Don't worry pretty dog girl I'll save you!" Blitz said as he bit Sashas butt,

Sasha howled in pain

"Hey get you're teeth off my sister!" Colleen said as she and Sasha gave Blitz a double kick

"Sister?!" the other Rovers said

"Ya this is my sister Sasha," Colleen said introducing the other Rovers to Sasha

"But she's a german shepard and you are a collie," Hunter said

"I'm not all collie," Colleen said

"You're a mutt?!" Exile said shocked

"A mutt whose has a sister that also packs a punch," Blitz said recoving from his double blow

* * *

**Colleen has a sister?!**

**What happens now with to dog girls in the Road Rovers?**

**Will Blitz get lucky?"**

**Will Hunter go nuts?**

**And will Shag finally get his fur cut?!**

**Four out of five of these questions to be answered l8ter**


	3. Road Rover Sasha

After their little battle with Parvo Colleen took her sister with the rest of the rovers back to RR HQ.

Hunter and the rest of the boys did find it a bit weird to have one of Parvos minions on their ship.

"Um Colleen..." Blitz asked his pretty dog girl

"Yes fluffy," Colleen said

"Dose Sasha do karate to?" Blitz said wanting to know before hand if Sasha would send him launching into walls

"I don't know, it's been so long since I've spent time with her Colleen said

"Hey where almost home comrads," Exile said as they got near the crater that lend down to RR HQ

* * *

"Wow that's fashinating," Master said hearing Colleen's story about how she and Sasha where reunited

"So Master can she be a Road Rover?" Colleen suddenly asked

"A Road Rover?!" Master said alittle suprised by the question

"Ya she is my sisafter all. Plus it'd be great to have another female around this boy filled place

Master thought about this for a moment

"Please," Colleen said making cute, irresitable puppy dog eyes

"Oh okay," Master said giving into the puppy dog eyes

"Ya!" Colleen cheeded. Sasha gave a sort of roar of happiness to

"Okay Sasha just step in here," Colleen said pointing to the transdogmifier

"Don't worry it dosen't hurt like Parvo's," Sashas sister said

Sasha stepped into the machine and instanly it filled with smoke, you could see the shadow her body transforming first into a normal dog. Than reforming into a regular Road Rover.

Just then the smoke clearded and their stood the new, improved Sasha

A beautiful, brown haired german shepard with a bit of black on her muzzle, short hair. Typical german shepard

"Whoa!" Hunter said suprised by how beautiful Colleen's sister was "Colleen your sister is...Wow"

Blitz had only one thought then. "Two pretty dog girls, two pretty dog girls," he kept saying in his mind, while "MiniBlitz" was getting "really happy,"

"Shag I think Hunter is turning into a weird boy to," Exile said seeing his leader drool over their new recruit

"Sasha!" Colleen said going to hug her

"Colleen!" Sasha said hugging her as well

* * *

**Insanity soon to come**

**By the way, any suggestions?**

**l8ter**


	4. First Base

With a new female Road Rover on the team Master and Colleen began to talk to her about where she would be sleeping unlit he could get her a room of her own, how the weapons worked, driving lessons, and a bit on what kind of kibble she liked.

Basic new beginnging Road Rover stuff

* * *

Meanwhile in the lounge, a certain boy mutt and Doberman where lost in their thoughts

"Man, so Colleen's a mutt to? Wow we got more in common than I thought. And gosh that Sasha girl is hott to. Wait what if Colleen get's jelous that I hang out with her sister more? Mabey I should spend more time with Colleen. But what if that makes Sahsha think I don't care about her?"

Pretty soon Hunter was rammbling on about what he should decide.

Blitz on the other hand was taking it much better

"Two pretty dog girls," he thought again "This means if I can't get to Colleen I got someone to fall back on. No way her sister will shoot me down to. Hey if I get lucky I can have both,"

Blitz was very confident in his idea

"Mabey I should go talk to Sasha first, just to be sure.

With that are favorite butt-bitting doggy was of to find a certain German Shepard

Meanwhile Hunter was still silently rammiling to himself

Just then Exile came in

"Hello commard Hunter...Why do look like you saw a sppoky ghoasty?" the blue dog said looking at his leader

"Exile I need your opinion who's better Colleen or her sister?" Hunter said grabbing the husky by his uniform like crazy

"Don't ask me commrad. Collen and Sasha aren't my type. Besides I thought Colleen would have given up on you seeing you're so oblivious to her feelings,"

**"WHAT?!"** Hunter screamed

"Ya she goes on and on about how she always open up her feeling to you an..."

Before Exile could finnish his setence a blaze of fire appaered leading out of the lounge

"Hunter is becoming a weird boy," Exile said

* * *

"Okay Sahsa this is the bathroom," Master said

"Don't drink out of it though," Colleen said

"Why?" Sasha asked

Before Colleen could answer her sisters question Blitz appeared

"Um Colleen do you mind if I take over on giving her the tour?" Blitz asked

"Well..." Colleen began

But just then a yellow blur rushed past them followed by a trail of fire. Colleen was gone

"What was that!?" Sasha said

"That was Hunter," Blitz said

"But...how?" Sahsa said

"We're Road Rovers. We all have special powers," Blitz said

"Really! What's my power then?" Sasha said

"It'll come to you. Sometimes it takes a while," Blitz said as he took Sasha by the hand and continued the tour

* * *

Colleen ended up in Hunters room with a very streesed out Hunter. She could barley understand him when he started talking. It was like he rammed all his words into on

"ColleenIneedtoknowsomething! It'ssomethingthathastodowithyou. Doyouloveme?" Hunter blurted out

"What?" Colleen said since she couldn't understand Hunters fast talk

"Do...you...love...me?" Hunter said

Colleen look confussed, then a bit angry. She'd been trying to tell her he loved him for so long. And now he just rushes to her like he just figured it out.

"What did you just FINALLY figure that out?! I've been with you for how long and just now that hits you?!"

"No Colleen it's not like that I..."

The door shut to Hunters room. Hunter sat on his bed. His face burried in his hands

He blew it

* * *

**Whoa**

**Blitz: 1**

**Hunter: Nuttin**

**What's going to happen next?**

**l8ter**


	5. New Power

Blitz was outside on the beach with Sasha

"Wow it's beautiful," Sasha said as she look out into the moon lit sky and peaceful waves of the water

"Ya, just like you," Blitz said

"What?" Sasha said shocked "Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes," Blitz said

"But don't you like Colleen? She talks nonstop about you," Sasha said

"She dose!?" Blitz said shocked

"Ya as she was giving me a tour of the place she kept going on and on about you," Sasha said

"I bet it's was just about how I'm jerk," Blitz said think that would be all she would say about him since she beats him up and teases him

"She said you very funny, you make her laugh," Sasha said

"I do!?" Blitz was suprised a bit at that

Yet his moment of being suprised was cut short when he noticed small white things coming out of Sashas back

"What the..?" Blitz said

Just then two huge wings shot out of her back

"Wow!" Blitz said

"What is it Bli...Whoa!" Sasha said as she suddenly noticed her wings "I guess I got my power,"

Blitz stared in aw at her. She was like some kind of beautiful angel dog. Beauty with a capital "B"

"Blitz! Sasha! Are you out here!?" Colleen called out

"Over here sis! Check me out!" Sasha said showing off her wings

"Whoa you got yourself one cool power," Colleen said

"Ya. So what did Hunter want with you?" Sasha asked

"Nothing," Colleen said

"Come on we got to show everyone your new power," Colleen said

"I'm coming" Sasha said as she tried out her new wings and flew back to the base

Blitz stood where he was, lost in his thoughts again

"They both like me. But I can only have one," he said

* * *

**Who will Blitz choose?**

**What about Hunter?**

**And how will Sasha put shirts on now?**

**l8ter**


	6. Big Questions

Hunter walked through the hhall of RR HQ felling terrible, he had just blew up his chance for true love

"I such an idiot!" Hunter said slaming his head into a wall

"Commard why are smashing your head against wall?" Exile asked

"I'm depressed," Hunter said

"Well mabey this will cheer you up, Sasha found out her power," Exile said "Come and watch with us,"

Before Hunter could even say another word he felt his arm being tugged by Exile, and the rest of him with it.

* * *

"Ha, ha, whoo-hoo!," Sasha said flying all over the breifing room

"She's a natural," Colleen said

Shag said something in his doggy language

"You said it mopboy," Blitz said

Just then Exile and Hunter came in

"See?! Sasha flys like beautiful birdy," Exile said to Hunter pointing at Sasha

Hunter looked up and was instanly amazed by Sashas beauty

She was HOT!

It was as if once she got those wings she looked like a beautiful angel from heaven that God had made just for him. If it wasn't for his armor everyone would've seen the huge erection he had

"Whoa! She, she's beautiful," Hunter said

Just then she landed

"Oh, hi Hunter," Sasha said

Hunter was silent for a few moments as he admired Sashas beauty some more

"Hunter?" Sasha said again

"Oh...Ya that was really amazing," Hunter said "With you on are team missions will be a piece of cake now,"

Shag lit up at the sound of the word cake

"Firgure of speech big fellow," Colleen said

Shag frowned

Just then Blitz appered next to her

"Hi pretty dog girl," Blitz said

"Oh hello there...uh...Oh ya your Stuffington Fluffypants," Colleen said doing her little name game thing

"You got that right," Blitz said removing his pants to reveal a pair of fluffy pants

Colleen was shocked for a moment, then burst out in laughter

"Bwhahahahahahahaha!" she was laughing so hard she almost wet herself

"Shag thorw me at that wall," Blitz ordered

The large sheepdog was confussed at this request but did it anyway. Blitz's head rammed into a wall

Colleen wet herself with laughter then

"Oh my gosh Blitz you're hilarious!" She was now crying with laughter

"Say Sasha would you like to...uh, go on a date with me?" Hunter asked

"A date?" Sasha said

"Ya I mean like a training date. Y'know to test out you power," Hunter said

Sasha thought about this. Colleen did say Hunter was rather oblivious to things, but he was nice. Sasha decided to try him out herself

"Sure," she said

Huner smiled with joy

"Say Colleen you want to go on a date to?" Blitz asked her

"A date? Sure," Colleen said half laughing

* * *

**Oh!**

**A double date**

**What will happen?**

**Any suggestions?**

**l8ter**


	7. Ending

Hunter and Sasha where in the training area of RR HQ.

"Take this!" Sasha said as she flew threw the air with some pistols blasting at some small robot training machines. She obliterated all them easy

"Dang...she's good," Hunter thought

"How was that Hunter?" Sasha said landing in front of him

"You...WERE JUST AWSOME!" Hunter said hugging her

"Whoa Hunter. Not that I'm complaing but..."

"Sasha...You're so special. I...I never understood with Colleen. I thought it was all just a silly game of hers. I know I'm coming on fast but please. Will you...be my girlfriend?"

Sasha was a bit shocked at this. Was Hunter really this desperate for love? She looked at the mutt. He looked like a cute puppy beginning for a treat. Sasha couldn't say no to a face like that

"Well this is kinda sudden, but...sure why not? Mabey we can really be something

Hunter began to leap with joy. Then grabbed her paw

"Thank you, thank you so much," Hunter said then planted a kiss on her

"Whoa! You're a good kisser," Sasha said, and the two Rovers continued to kiss. Starting a jouney of love that would lead to fabulos suprises

* * *

"Bwhahahaha!," Colleen laughed "Oh my gosh Blitz you should go on Saturday Night Live or something,"

Blitz had taken off his "fluffy pants," to reval some "fluffy underpants," and he was dancing in them while juggilng eggs

"I make you laugh a lot don't I?" Blitz said

"Ya you...oops," Colleen said

"What?" Blitz asked woundering what was wrong

"I wet myself with laughter," Colleen said

Blitz giggled

"You think that's funny!?" Colleen yelled

Blitz screamed like a little girl, and also wet himself.

Colleen looked at Blitz, now yellow, underpants.

She started to giggle as well

The two dogs laughed the night away. Together

* * *

Both Hunter and Blitz had found their true loves

* * *

The End


End file.
